The Dance Is Over
by Lucy Mars
Summary: AU fic that spawned off a challenge on the JoshDonnaFF List. What could life possibly be like when the dance ends?
1. Our lives begin to end the day we become...

Title: The Dance Is Over  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, if wishing made it so  
  
*Spoliers: Everything just to be safe.  
  
*This is an A.U kinda fic that spawned off of the short [ha! have i ever written anything short?] fic-let that I was going to do for the "2 year Anniversary" challenge on the JoshDonnaFF List. As my fics tend to do, this took on a life of it's own, and I have no idea where it's going or when it's gonna end. Hold on.*  
  
**And yes, I'll be working on my other two WIP's...you know, soon. ;] At least I hope so. ;]**  
  
Chapter #1:  
  
"So,"  
  
"So," Josh echoed.  
  
"I finished packing up my stuff." Donna said needlessly as she balanced a box full of memories against her hip.  
  
"Yeah," Josh said absently looking everywhere but Donna.  
  
"Do you need help?" Donna asked stepping over the threshold, "I could help you..."  
  
"That's okay." Josh said abruptly stopping Donna.  
  
"Oh...oh okay." Donna stammered, taking an automatic step back.  
  
"I can do it myself," Josh shrugged.  
  
Nodding, Donna sighed heavily. "Okay."  
  
"It's late." Josh mumbled.  
  
Looking over Josh's shoulder and into the darkening sky, Donna watched their reflection with a sense of detachment. Five years of her life and she and Josh hadn't moved forward much. If anything, they've moved backwards the past few months. "It is late." Donna agreed tiredly.  
  
His eyes catching Donna looking over his shoulder, Josh ran his hand through his already crazy hair. "The new guy's going to be here tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Donna mumbled, distracted by her thoughts.  
  
"We're not going to be here tomorrow." Josh whispered looking down at his shoes.  
  
"No, we're not going to be." Donna replied sadly.  
  
"It's late, you should go home."  
  
Looking at Josh, Donna tried to figure out what was going on his head, but she'd lost her ability to read him a long time ago. Either that, or Josh was purposely holding Donna at arms length. She wasn't sure which hurt more.  
  
"Donna?" Josh asked when she didn't reply.  
  
Meeting Josh's eyes, Donna asked him bluntly. "Where are you going to be tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know." Josh said honestly.  
  
"Where do you want to be?" Donna asked, her voice echoing through the empty office.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from Donna, Josh turned his back to her and pretended to sort out the masses of paper on his desk.  
  
"Where do you want to be?" Donna repeated when Josh didn't answer her.  
  
Looking up at their reflection, Josh watched as Donna waited for him to answer her unspoken question. For five years they danced around the question because of where they worked and who they were. In less than 15 minutes a new day would greet them and they would no longer work here or under the rules and standards that the White House held. The reason that Josh held onto and Donna identified as a valid reason to wait wouldn't be a good enough reason anymore. It wouldn't be there for Josh to hide behind anymore. It wouldn't be there to persuade Donna to hold on just a little while longer.  
  
"I don't know." Josh whispered.  
  
"You don't know?" Donna asked, as five years worth of tears began to work their way through her heart and towards her tired eyes.  
  
"I don't," Josh confirmed, his back still to Donna but his eyes glued on their hazy reflection.  
  
"You don't know." Donna laughed bitterly, as she stood watching Josh watch their reflection. The dance that they did had just ended. Midnight hadn't arrived yet, but Donna was stepping out. She didn't want to dance anymore. "You're right."  
  
"About what?" Josh asked softly.  
  
"It's late." Donna replied, her voice wavering with emotion, "It's too late." She whispered turning around and making her way out of the White House and out of Josh's life. She didn't want to dance anymore.   
  
Watching Donna's reflection disappear, Josh turned around and looked at the empty space that now greeted him. The empty space before him and the empty space in him.   
  
`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
What do you think?  
  
-Lucy 


	2. Rejection is one of the worst forms of p...

Title: The Dance Is Over  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, they don't belong to me. I'm just playing.  
  
  
Chapter #2:  
  
  
"You look good."  
  
"I feel good." Donna lied.  
  
"Do you?" CJ asked taking a sip of her wine.  
  
"Of course I do." Donna lied again, as she poured more wine for herself.  
  
"I'm sorry I missed your graduation ceremony."  
  
Blushing, Donna absently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not a big deal, CJ. I finished up the last few credits I needed, and that was it."  
  
"Yeah, but still,"  
  
"You were busy last year." Donna laughed looking up at their dinner companions. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Have you ever tried changing a diaper for a fussy baby?" Toby questioned rejoining the two women on the patio floor.  
  
"No," Donna conceded sarcastically, "I never have. My apologies."   
  
"Shut up." Toby said good naturedly, sitting down beside CJ and handing mommy her baby. "Lola smells nice and fresh now."  
  
"Did daddy do a good job?" CJ cooed, inspecting Lola's diaper.   
  
"CJ," Toby frowned, "I can change her diaper."  
  
"That's what you said last time," CJ said smiling at Donna.  
  
"What happened last time?" Donna asked, watching with amusement as Toby blushed.  
  
"Do you want to tell her, or should I?" CJ asked handing Lola a toy, and tickling her playfully.  
  
Watching his wife play with his daughter, Toby turned back to Donna. "It is possible that while in a rush I neglected to fasten Lola's diaper properly, resulting in a slight accident."  
  
"The slight accident that Toby is referring to happened while we were at the park and Lola was chasing a few seagulls." CJ laughed, "Lola's diaper just came flying out under her skirt while she was stumbling along."  
  
Her hand flying to her mouth, Donna couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. "You two never cease to amuse me."  
  
"We try." Toby said dryly.  
  
"Who would have thought that you two would end up here," Donna said, looking around the perfect little house in sunny suburbia, "With the perfect little baby, and the perfect little life." Donna added, running her fingers lovingly through Lola's mass of brown hair.  
  
"It's anything but perfect." CJ scoffed helping Lola up when she stumbled in her new Nike sneakers in her haste to chase her yellow ball.  
  
"Miss politics?" Donna asked grabbing Lola's run away ball and handing it back to her.  
  
"Sometimes," Toby admitted as he watched Lola smile up at Donna, "but she's worth it."  
  
"She is." CJ agreed, smiling at Toby and scooping up her baby girl so that she could give her a big kiss.  
  
The sound of Lola's laughter echoing through the warm fall afternoon, Donna watched with amazement as Toby and CJ played with their daughter. It was like they were different people. It was if they were suddenly content, and comfortable with life. "It suits you guys."  
  
"What does?" CJ asked holding Lola securely above her head with her long arms.  
  
"Married life." Donna replied leaning back against the warm wood railing as she watched Lola giggle against her mothers shoulder.  
  
Nudging CJ with his shoulder, Toby reached over to pull Lola's toy out of her mouth. "And you were afraid that we couldn't do it."  
  
"Hey!" CJ protested, "I never said that."  
  
"Please," Toby scoffed, "you had cold feet the entire time."  
  
Rolling her eyes, CJ moved her glass so that Lola wouldn't knock it over. "Yes, because the four days that it took between you asking and us going to city hall was a long time."  
  
Laughing, Donna sipped her wine. "I've missed you guys."  
  
"We've been right here the entire time." CJ pointed out gently. "You could have come and visit us."  
  
"I've been busy." Donna shrugged, uncomfortable with the sudden shift in attention.  
  
"You sure have," Toby grinned, "How's working for Senator Durbin?"  
  
"It's not the White House," Donna said giving the two a small smile, "but it's fun nonetheless."  
  
"I heard that Conrad offered you a job."  
  
"How did you hear that?" Donna asked surprised, "He only asked me two days ago."  
  
"I may not work in D.C anymore," Toby grinned, "but I hear things."  
  
Eyeing Toby suspiciously, Donna smiled when she got it. "Sam told you."  
  
"Possibly." Toby smiled.  
  
"Are you going to do it?" CJ asked handing Lola to daddy.  
  
"I don't know." Donna said honestly.  
  
"Okay," CJ said realizing that she shouldn't push it. At least not right now.  
  
"Do you miss D.C?" Donna asked looking around their comfortable surroundings.  
  
"Sometimes," CJ admitted, "but the private sector pays so much better."  
  
Laughing, Donna nodded in agreement. "It sure looks like it."  
  
"I like it here," CJ smiled, "and Toby loves it because he can drive in to watch the Yankees play if he wants too."  
  
"Lola happens to enjoy it too." Toby pointed out, rocking a yawning Lola in his arms.  
  
"She's not even two!" Donna laughed, "I don't think that she understands baseball yet."  
  
"No, but she understands the cotton candy that Toby buys her." CJ grinned.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Toby rocked Lola slowly. "I'm going to tuck her in." Toby said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Okay," CJ whispered quickly kissing Lola's forehead, "Sweet dreams baby." Watching Toby disappear into the house, CJ turned around to find Donna watching her fondly. "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I'm a politician, what do you want from me?" Donna teased.  
  
"The truth." CJ said seriously.  
  
"The truth?" Donna asked, pretending to be confused, "About what?"  
  
"About you."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"How are you? Really?" CJ asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Donna lied. "I've got a job that I like, I work with people who are nice enough, my townhouse is comfortable, though I don't see it much, and I even have someone who brings me coffee. Life couldn't be better."  
  
"Are you done?" CJ asked, raising an annoyed eyebrow at Donna.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Now tell me how you've really been for the past two years." CJ demanded  
  
"It hasn't been two years yet."   
  
"What?"  
  
"It hasn't been two years yet." Donna mumbled, "It's been 22 and a half months."  
  
"Fine," CJ said exasperated, "What have you been doing all this time? I mean, you disappear and all I get is an e-mail a week later telling me that you're fine and that you're going back to school. I tried your apartment, your parents..."  
  
"I did a quick road trip." Donna said cutting CJ off.  
  
"A road trip?" CJ asked with disbelief.   
  
"Yeah, I got in my car and just drove."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I needed to decide what I was going to do with my life."  
  
"Fine," CJ sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to get much out of Donna by being hostile, "so what's been going on in your life?"  
  
Gulping her wine, Donna looked down into her empty glass. "I finished school and I got a job. End of story."  
  
"Why the disappearing act?" CJ questioned. "You didn't say goodbye."  
  
"Because it was time to go."  
  
"Donna," CJ said leaning forward and taking the empty glass from her, "what happened between you and Josh?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Donna said automatically.  
  
"Don't lie to me," CJ frowned, "I'm your friend Donna and I'm worried. I let it slide before because I thought that you two were going to work it out, but whatever happened between you two is still hanging in the air."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Donna said pulling herself to her feet and grabbing the wine glasses and now empty wine bottle.  
  
"Well, too late," CJ said jumping to her feet and following Donna into her home, "I've been worried for a long time."  
  
Setting the empty glasses in the sink, Donna turned around and faced CJ. "It's been a long time, CJ."  
  
"It doesn't matter, because you're still carrying it around with you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Listen to me," CJ said seriously, "Josh looks as bad, if not worse than you do. I saw him a couple of months ago, and he still had that look on his face. The one that he had when I found him on the last day. He looked like he lost something. Whatever happened between the two of you needs to be resolved."  
  
"It's already been resolved." Donna snapped trying to sidestep CJ. Not an easy task considering CJ was pretty damn agile when she wanted to be.  
  
"Is that why you don't come to parties or reunions because you're afraid of seeing Josh? Is that why Josh doesn't come either? Is that why you've been working yourself to death in D.C? Is that why you don't smile anymore?"  
  
"I smile." Donna rebutted, "I've been smiling and laughing all damn night."  
  
"No," CJ corrected, "you haven't. You've been forcing yourself to act happy all night."  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Yeah, you have."  
  
"CJ," Donna sighed running her sweaty hands over her pants, "I've got to go."  
  
"No, you don't." CJ said catching Donna's arm. "I don't want you to go just because you don't want to talk about Josh."  
  
"I've got work to do..."  
  
"It's Sunday afternoon in New York. You're miles from the Hill and D.C. What work could you possibly have to do?"  
  
"I...there's...I...a bill..." Donna stammered trying to think of a good reason so that she could leave. So that she could go back to an empty apartment, Sam who didn't ask too many questions, and Leo who always subtly told her how Josh was doing.  
  
"Uh huh," CJ said leading Donna into the living room, "you're not going anywhere."  
  
"CJ," Donna sighed reluctantly following her, "I really don't want to do this."  
  
"Do what? Finally talk about whatever happened with Josh?"  
  
Groaning, Donna sat down and put her head in her hands. "CJ, really..."  
  
"Fine," CJ said settling beside Donna, "if you don't want to talk about it, fine."  
  
"Really?" Donna asked, her voice laced with disbelief.  
  
"Really." CJ said carelessly tossing one of Lola's toys onto the floor, "Don't talk about it. Let it fester inside of you and eat away. See if I care. You can let it all erupt when you see Josh in January."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Donna asked confused.  
  
"You are going to Zoey and Charlie's wedding, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I see Zoey once and awhile in D.C." Donna said looking up at CJ, "Leo told me Josh wasn't coming. Leo assured me that Josh wasn't coming. Zoey even told me that Josh wasn't coming."  
  
"He wasn't going too."  
  
"Wasn't?" Donna asked feeling panic start to set in.  
  
"As in he was not going too, but is going to now."  
  
"CJ!" Donna yelped, "Leo told me that he was in England."  
  
"He is...for now." CJ shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
"For now?" Donna whimpered.  
  
"Josh is coming back."  
  
"When?" Donna asked softly.  
  
"Soon." CJ said vaguely.  
  
"Soon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because President Bartlet's baby girl is getting married and he wanted everyone to be there." CJ said watching the color in Donna's face drain away.  
  
"You've got to be joking me." Donna choked out.  
  
"Nope." CJ said leaning back against the fluffy cushions, "So you can either talk to me about what happened now, or just wait for it all to blow up when you see him."  
  
"What makes you think that it's all going to blow up?" Donna asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's possible that you may blow up when you see him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"CJ," Donna prompted.  
  
"It is entirely possible that a wedding may be in the future for Josh." CJ confessed.  
  
"What?" Donna asked, looking at CJ with disbelief.  
  
"There have been rumors." CJ explained.  
  
"Rumors?" Donna demanded, "I work on the beltway. I didn't hear any rumors."  
  
"Donna, listen to me, they're just rumors. It's probably nothing." CJ said trying to calm her friend, "I just didn't want you to be hit blind by it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who what?" CJ asked confused by Donna's suddenly calm demeanor.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Kathleen Piper."  
  
"Kathleen Piper," Donna repeated calmly, "I know her."  
  
"I know you know her."  
  
"She used to work in D.C."   
  
"Yeah," CJ said watching as Donna slipped on her carefully constructed mask. The one that Sam was always talking about.  
  
"She left a couple months ago."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Are they working together?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Consulting?"  
  
"For Mercer," CJ confirmed, "Who would have thought that Josh would have left D.C to work in the private sector. He wears a suit, goes to meetings and everything now."  
  
"Life is funny that way," Donna said flatly.  
  
"It is," CJ agreed.  
  
"Who would have thought that out of all of us, I would be the only one to stay in politics?" Donna continued wringing her hands till they were red, "Who would have thought that you and Toby would become the domestic ones, as I climbed the ladder in D.C. Who would have thought that Sam and Ainsley would actually open their own quirky little law firm in D.C, and become the very modicum of success, despite their political differences. Who would have thought that Leo would actually retire? Technically speaking anyway. Who would have thought that Josh would leave D.C and consult for the big companies that he fought against? Who would have thought...that...that..."  
  
"What?" CJ asked watching Donna's mask crumble.  
  
"Who would have thought that I'd been so unhappy." Donna whispered.  
  
Wrapping her arms around Donna, CJ held her as she held Lola when she was upset. The mother in her took over. "It's going to be okay."  
  
"No, it isn't." Donna frowned pulling away from CJ and getting up. Pacing the spacious room, Donna felt her anger and frustration threaten to drown her. "It's been 22 and a half months since I've seen Josh, and I still think of the jackass everyday. I still think about him...about us, the lack thereof us. The dance that we did. After what he said...the way he just let me walk out of there...the way he didn't try to stop me...I still wonder if he eats right. I still worry about him and his heart. I wonder if he's talked to Stanley, if he remembered to call his mother on her birthday, if someone reminds him that he needs to sleep more than 4 hours a night. I worry about the jackass while he's probably forgotten about me. Every May I want to call him and ask him if he's okay..."  
  
"He hasn't forgotten about you."  
  
"Well he should." Donna declared.  
  
"Why?" CJ asked concerned.  
  
"Because this is it." Donna said stopping in the middle of CJ's living room and pulling the mask over her face again, "This is it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"At this very moment, I'm going to stop caring." Donna announced, "At this very moment I'm going to forget about Josh. He can get married. He can have 2.5 children and a white picket fence for all I fucking care. He can work and eat himself into an early grave, it's not my problem or my concern. He can live happily or unhappily ever after with Kathleen Piper. At this moment, I'm going to stop loving the jackass."  
  
Sighing, CJ watched at Donna ranted in the middle of her living room. "You can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Donna demanded.  
  
"Because you can't force yourself to stop loving someone."  
  
"Well I can sure as hell try,"  
  
"It won't work. Talk to him..."  
  
"No," Donna said shaking her head, "no. I'm not talking to him."  
  
"You're a bridesmaid Donna, you're gonna see him."  
  
"There are going to be more than enough guests to keep me occupied," Donna said confidently.  
  
"This isn't the way to solve your problem."  
  
"But it's the way I'm doing it."   
  
"Donna," CJ said softly, "it won't work."  
  
"You'll see. In January, I am going to see Josh Lyman and his bride to be and be just fine. I'm not going to fall apart. I'm not going to beg him to reconsider. He had his chance and he didn't want it. I'm done loving him."  
  
`~`~`~`~` 


	3. Change is freedom, change is life.

Title: The Dance Is Over   
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
  
  
Chapter #3:  
  
  
"Mr. Lyman?"  
  
Sighing, Josh leaned over and pressed the button on his intercom. He hated the goddamn intercom, but Lydia was pushing 60 and she didn't have the strength or the lungs to yell for him when she needed to...or wanted too. Donna never needed the intercom. Pushing that thought out of his head, Josh tried to focus on what Lydia was saying. "Yes Lydia?"  
  
"Ms. Piper is on line three." Lydia repeated, with her clipped English accent.  
  
"Thanks," Josh said picking up his phone and cradling it between his head and shoulder as he read the newest memo that the marketing division had sent out. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well hello to you too Josh."  
  
"What do you need?" Josh asked only giving Kathleen half his attention.  
  
"The latest numbers from labor."  
  
"Um, hold on," Josh said digging around his desk and trying to find the folder that Lydia had put on his desk earlier, "I have it around here somewhere."  
  
Laughing, Kathleen leaned back in her seat. "You've got to try and organize yourself a little better, Josh."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Josh mumbled.  
  
"I don't know how you survived in the White House with your organizational, or lack thereof, organizational skills." Kathleen commented playfully.  
  
Her words unintentionally stinging Josh abandoned searching his desk for the elusive report and threw his memo down. "I'll get the numbers to you later."  
  
"Okay," Kathleen replied, surprised by his sudden curtness.  
  
"If you don't need anything," Josh said, positive that his agitation was obvious from his impatient tone.  
  
"You eat yet?"  
  
"What?" Josh asked surprised.  
  
"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Kathleen repeated.   
  
"No," Josh said confused with where this was going.  
  
"All right, I'm coming up and stealing you away for lunch." Kathleen announced already grabbing her purse.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Josh asked warily.  
  
"I know you bitch about the food Josh," Kathleen laughed, "but English food really isn't that bad."  
  
"Oh it is," Josh smiled, "but that wasn't what I was talking about."  
  
"Who cares what the papers write." Kathleen said moving around the spacious office and trying to locate her jacket, "It's all a bunch of crap anyway."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please," Kathleen scoffed, "it's all rubbish. Since when did you start reading the society pages anyway?"  
  
"Since they started printing our picture."  
  
"It's a nice picture, isn't it?"  
  
"Kathleen," Josh groaned, blindly reaching for the Advil bottle that he kept on his desk.  
  
"What?" Kathleen laughed, "It is a good picture. Now get your ass together, because I'm starving."  
  
"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Josh asked feeling a small smile tug at his lips.  
  
"No, not much, no." Kathleen replied.  
  
"All right, give me five minutes."  
  
"You've got two buster. That's all the time it takes for me to ride up the elevator and walk to your office."  
  
"Okay," Josh laughed grabbing his jacket from his visitor chair, "okay."  
  
"Good boy." Kathleen said hanging up her phone.  
  
Pulling the phone away from his ear when the dial tone shrilly greeted him, Josh hung it up only to have it ring immediately. Laughing, Josh picked it up. "I'm getting ready, keep your pants on."  
  
"Well my pants aren't threatening to fall off, but I'll check if it would make you feel better."  
  
"Toby?" Josh asked feeling his face flush three shades of red.  
  
"Yeah," Toby grinned, "and I happen to be wearing pants. They're nice comfortable jeans that CJ and Lola picked out. Are you wearing pants Josh?"  
  
"Yes," Josh squeaked, "I am."  
  
"Good, good." Toby said ignoring the amused and slightly turned on look that CJ was giving him. "You still there, Josh?"  
  
"If I say no will we pretend that this conversation never happened?" Josh groaned.  
  
"No, oh no Josh." Toby laughed, "This is much to good for me to ever forget."  
  
"Okay," Josh sighed.  
  
"I'm surprised Josh."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Have you always answered the phone like that?" Toby teased.  
  
"Toby," Josh moaned, lightly banging his head against his paper padded desk.  
  
"Cause really, Josh," Toby laughed, "if I had known that you'd always answered your phone like that I would have..."  
  
"Toby," Josh sighed, "was there a specific reason that you called me, or was it just to bug me?"  
  
"Oh bugging you is just an added bonus."  
  
"Toby," Josh growled.  
  
"Lola wanted to talk to you," Toby laughed picking his daughter up and settling her down on his knee.  
  
"She did?" Josh asked feeling his face light up. "She's a smart kid."  
  
"Nah, she just didn't want to go down for her nap so she decided to wail for you instead."  
  
"How did you know that she wanted to talk to me though?" Josh asked looking at the picture of Lola that he kept on his desk, "How did you know she wasn't wailing for Sam, or even Abby?"  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm her father, I know."  
  
"Okay," Josh said still amazed by how easily those words slipped off of Toby's tongue, "Let me talk to Lola."  
  
"Okay," Toby laughed holding the phone against Lola's ear, "say hi to Uncle Josh, Lola. Say hi."  
  
"Hey Lola," Josh cooed, not realizing that Kathleen had slipped into his office unnoticed, "hey baby."  
  
"Baa...baba...ba...bababa..." Lola said, bringing the baby language.  
  
Laughing, Josh responded like he knew what Lola was talking about. "Wow, really? Cool Lola."  
  
"Ahhbaa...bababaaaa.......bbaaa," Lola babbled.  
  
"You're so cute." Josh said feeling a silly grin spread across his face, "So very very cute, Lola."  
  
"As are you." Kathleen laughed surprising Josh.  
  
Yelping, Josh spun around and looked at Kathleen with the, dear-caught-in-the-headlights look. "Kathleen!"  
  
"Hi Josh-ie," Kathleen laughed, mimicking his baby voice, "ready for lunch?"  
  
"When did you get here?" Josh asked holding his hand over his phone.  
  
"Oh long enough to know that you're cute, so very very cute." Kathleen teased.  
  
"Josh?" Toby's voice boomed from the telephone, "You there?"  
  
"Yeah," Josh said turning his attention back to his phone as Kathleen slipped into his visitor chair, "I'm here."  
  
"CJ took Lola up for her nap. I guess talking to you wore her out."  
  
"Oh, okay." Josh said trying to figure out why he felt at a loss all of a sudden.  
  
"Listen, while my wife is out of the room, I need to tell you something." Toby said in a rush.  
  
"Um, okay." Josh said confused with the sudden shift in Toby's tone.  
  
"Donna was here last weekend."  
  
"You saw Donna?" Josh asked feeling his ears peak up in surprise and attention.  
  
"Yeah, she came up for the weekend..."  
  
"How does she look?" Josh asked clutching his phone and feeling anticipation eat away at him the two seconds it took for Toby to answer.  
  
"Older." Toby said truthfully.  
  
"Older?"  
  
"Tired." Toby added feeling a frown spread across his face.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"And, just...well..."  
  
"Well what?" Josh asked quickly.  
  
"Not like Donna." Toby said seriously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, she was missing that, you know."  
  
"Yeah," Josh sighed, "I know." He knew. He knew because he saw it start to slip when she walked out of his office 23 months ago.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that she's going to be at the wedding."  
  
"I knew that already." Josh pointed out.  
  
"I'm just saying, she's going to be there for sure."  
  
"I knew that..."  
  
"I know that you talked to Sam and he told you that he wasn't sure if Donna was going to go or not after she heard that you were coming." Toby replied, "So, you know, now I'm just telling you that she is."  
  
"Okay," Josh said wondering if he could take some more Advil without overdosing, "Okay."  
  
"Listen," Toby started.  
  
"Toby," Josh sighed, "if this is another..."  
  
"It's not." Toby snapped, "I'm not going to lecture you on how you need to talk things out with Donna, that's CJ's thing. I'm just saying, be prepared when you see her, she's changed."  
  
"Yeah?" Josh asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How so?" Josh asked desperate for information on Donnatella Moss, or as it seemed the new version of Donnatella Moss.  
  
"She's not the naïve and innocent girl that she was two years ago..."  
  
"It hasn't been two years," Josh cut in, "It's been 23 months."  
  
"Yeah?" Toby asked amused by how scarily alike the two of them were.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"How is that interesting?" Josh asked confused.  
  
"Donna said that same thing." Toby said recalling how CJ had paced their room that night full of nervous energy and frustration, as she retold her entire conversation with Donna.  
  
"Oh." Josh said dumbly, "Is she still working for Durbin?"  
  
"Yeah. Conrad offered her a job."  
  
"Yeah?" Josh asked, not surprised. Donna was smart. It wouldn't take long for her to claim a place with D.C's elite. "As what?"  
  
"A strategist."  
  
"She taking it?" Josh asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"She's good," Josh said proudly, "I've heard some good things about her."  
  
"She learned some stuff from you." Toby grinned, "I hear she's terrorizing republicans and everything."  
  
"I'm happy for her." Josh whispered sincerely.  
  
"So yeah," Toby said trying to move past the awkward space that they seemed to have walked into, "Donna's changed. She's perfected the thing."  
  
"Which thing?" Josh asked sadly. There use to be a time when he didn't need to go through back channels to find out how Donna was doing. There was a time when he just knew.  
  
"The thing that you do...or did really."  
  
"Why?" Josh asked confused. Why did Donna need to do that? Donna wasn't supposed to do that. She was supposed to stay the way she was...forever.  
  
"Because she's living a life now where she can't afford to let anyone see what she thinks or how she feels." Toby replied, "You know the game. We all do. If she had stayed the way she was, she never would have survived."  
  
"But she's Donna." Josh protested.  
  
"I know," Toby said sadly, "I know."  
  
"Okay," Josh sighed looking up and catching the look that Kathleen was giving him. He'd forgotten that she was there.  
  
"Josh?" Toby sighed feeling the influence that CJ had on his start to work it's through his mouth.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She's like that because she doesn't want anyone to see how hurt she is."  
  
"Okay," Josh sighed rubbing his eyes roughly, "I've got to go."  
  
"Okay," Toby sighed.  
  
"I'll see you in a month."  
  
"Yeah," Toby said smiling as CJ's arm came around him, "we'll see you in a month."  
  
"Kiss Lola and CJ for me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye, Toby."  
  
"Bye." Toby said listening to the dial tone.  
  
Taking the phone from her husband, CJ clicked it off and tossed in on the couch. "So?"  
  
"So," Toby sighed pulling CJ closer to him, "I think that next month is going to be quite eventful. Whether we want it to be, or not."  
  
  
`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Kathleen asked watching Josh twist his napkin distractedly.  
  
"About the merger?" Josh asked, knowing full well that that wasn't what Kathleen was referring too.  
  
"No," Kathleen frowned, "about Donna."  
  
"I thought that you agreed to forget about that particular drunken conversation."   
  
"I lied," Kathleen shrugged.  
  
"Well I'm asking you to forget it."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Josh demanded.  
  
"Because I don't like seeing you like this."  
  
"Like what?" Josh asked purposely stilling his hands and glaring at Kathleen pointedly.  
  
"Oh please," Kathleen scoffed, "Save the glare for someone who's afraid of you."  
  
"I'm your boss." Josh tried.  
  
"For two more weeks." Kathleen reminded him, "After the merger is closed and done, I'm a free woman."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Josh said gulping his beer as the waiter delivered their food.  
  
Watching Josh silently, Kathleen crossed her arms and waited for the waiter to leave before giving Josh and small piece of information. "I know her."  
  
"Who?" Josh said biting into his hamburger.  
  
"Donna."  
  
Looking up at Kathleen, Josh said through a mouthful of burnt meat, "What?"  
  
"I know Donna." Kathleen repeated calmly.   
  
"You never told me that!" Josh yelped.  
  
"You never asked." Kathleen shrugged, biting into her salmon and pretending not to notice the look that Josh was giving her.  
  
"How do you know her?" Josh demanded, pushing his lunch aside.  
  
"D.C's not that big a town, Josh. It's a company town. She moved up pretty quickly and I need to know who my competitors were." Kathleen said simply, "Anyways, she works for Durbin and I use to work for McKinney. We crossed paths a couple times."  
  
"Yeah?" Josh asked leaning forward, "How is she?"  
  
"Josh," Kathleen laughed, "we crossed paths, as in made small talk about the people at the parties. We didn't exchange deep dark secrets or our life stories over champagne and shrimp puffs is that's what you think."  
  
"Oh," Josh said trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
"Oh Josh," Kathleen sighed putting down her fork and reaching across the table, "why don't you just call her?"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Josh asked, feigning ignorance.  
  
"Because you know you want too."  
  
"I think I know what I want, thank you very much." Josh said curtly.  
  
"I don't think you do," Kathleen said giving Josh's hand a small squeeze, "You say one thing, but you want another."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Josh sighed.  
  
"That just means that I'm going to have to get you liquored up again." Kathleen smiled, "You're a sharing drunk."  
  
"Am not." Josh said returning her smile.  
  
"Ah yeah," Kathleen laughed, "You really are. I learnt a lot about you that night, Josh. Besides the whole 'I don't love Donnatella...but, yeah, I do love her' I learnt about your desire for Mike Piazza to call you 'dude'. If I didn't already know that you were I Mets fanatic, I'd be a little curious about your love for Mike."  
  
Laughing, Josh didn't even notice the flash go off.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~` 


	4. Don't let your future be based on someon...

Title: The Dance Is Over  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
  
  
Chapter #4:  
  
  
Tapping her pen rhythmically against her desk, Donna tried to concentrate on the piles of paper in front of her but she couldn't help be distracted by that little nagging voice inside of her head; the one that wouldn't die, the one that had been taunting her since she say CJ two weeks ago. Frowning, Donna threw her pen down and caved. "Frank!"  
  
"Yeah boss?" Frank asked popping his head inside Donna's office.  
  
"Could you get me the copy of the London Times?" Donna asked rubbing her throbbing temples.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Frank gave Donna a confused look. "The London Times?"  
  
"Yeah,"   
  
"Why boss?"  
  
"Because I asked you too," Donna snapped.  
  
Putting his hands up as a sign of surrender, Frank watched Donna rub her temples fiercely. That was never a good sign. "Oh-kay."  
  
"Frank, wait." Donna called out, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."  
  
"It's okay," Frank shrugged, "but maybe you should lay off the coffee."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you holler more when you have coffee."  
  
"I don't holler." Donna said defensively.  
  
"Ah yeah," Frank laughed, "you do."  
  
"I don't holler, I merely project my..."  
  
"You're what?" Frank asked when Donna trailed off.  
  
"Nothing," Donna mumbled as Josh's voice echoed inside her throbbing head, "Nothing, Frank."  
  
"Okay," Frank replied, "if you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure." Donna said too quickly.  
  
"You've got to get going."  
  
Looking at her watch, Donna felt her frown deepen. "Who am I meeting today?"  
  
"The former White House Chief of Staff." Frank called out as he made his way back to his desk.  
  
"You can call him Leo," Donna yelled as she tried to find her sunglasses.  
  
"Nah," Frank replied coming back with Donna's glasses in hand, "I feel more important when I call him that. Leo sounds so normal."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Donna took her sunglasses from Frank and slipped them on. "Why don't you get Macy and see if she wants to get some lunch with you?"  
  
"Will you stop playing yenta, please?" Frank groaned peaking his head out of Donna's office to see if anyone had overheard Donna and her lame attempt at matchmaking.  
  
"What?" Donna asked innocently, "She's a nice girl."  
  
"Thanks mom." Frank said dryly.  
  
Whacking him on the arm, Donna frowned at Frank. "I'm not old enough to be your mother. You're big sister yes. Mother, not so much, no."  
  
"Sure, sure." Frank teased, "If you say so."  
  
"Shut up." Donna smiled grabbing her car keys from her desk.  
  
"It's warm out. You could walk."  
  
"I don't like walking." Donna replied.  
  
"You just love driving that car." Frank laughed.  
  
"It's a nice car Frank. It's a nice car."  
  
"For the amount of money that you dished out, I would hope so."  
  
"Go get some lunch, Frank." Donna yelled over her shoulder.  
  
  
`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Traffic was bad." Donna said sliding into the chair opposite of Leo.  
  
Pulling the menu away from his face, Leo couldn't help but smile at Donna. "It's a ten minute walk from the hill."  
  
"Have you seen my new car?" Donna asked picking up her menu.  
  
"Ah yes, your new toy." Leo grinned.  
  
"How's Margaret?" Donna asked slipping into their usual routine.  
  
"Good. She likes writing those little articles."  
  
"They aren't 'little' articles, Leo." Donna laughed, "She's syndicated in 5 major newspapers."  
  
"Who would have thought that Margaret's quirky fetishes would end up a money maker." Leo said leaning back in his seat, "I mean, have you read those articles?"  
  
"I think that they happen to be very amusing and educational."  
  
"You would." Leo smiled, "How are the Cregg-Zeigler's?"  
  
"Good," Donna said feeling her face light up at the mention of Lola. "Lola's so cute."  
  
"She is," Leo agreed.  
  
"Who would have thought that CJ and Toby would fall into domestic life so easily," Donna said, with an undercurrent of longing in her voice.  
  
"You could have that."  
  
Laughing humorlessly, Donna shook her head. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?" Leo asked, feeling that familiar tug of concern in his chest.  
  
"Because I like my job, and my life." Donna answered, "I don't have much room for anything else."  
  
"Especially if you took that job with Conrad." Leo said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Does everyone know about that?" Donna asked exasperated, "Really, you'd think I'd be smart enough not to tell Sam."  
  
"I didn't hear it from Sam,"  
  
"From CJ?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"From Toby?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ainsley?" Donna asked, feeling confusing mar her features.  
  
"Conrad." Leo answered.  
  
"Conrad called you?" Donna asked surprised.  
  
"Wanted to know if you were the right woman for the job."  
  
"Oh," Donna said trying to process that piece of information.  
  
"I said that you were."   
  
Looking up at Leo, and his cheeky grin, Donna couldn't help but sigh. "I may be the right woman for the job, but he's not the right man for the job."  
  
"Really?" Leo asked, feeling a swell of pride. She was a good girl.  
  
"I'm not going to work for him."  
  
"It would help your career." Leo pointed out.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Donna said with a careless shrug, "I can't work for him."  
  
"Why not?" Leo asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
"He's not the real thing, Leo. I mean, Durbin's not either, but at least he's trying to be."  
  
"Good girl." Leo grinned.  
  
"You knew I wasn't going to take the job," Donna said watching Leo smile at her.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Than why let Conrad think that I would?"  
  
"I never let him think that." Leo replied. "I just let him know that he'd be lucky to have you."   
  
"Okay," Donna laughed, feeling her face flush. Praise from Leo wasn't something she was use to just quite yet.  
  
"Zoey finished with her wedding preparations yet?"  
  
"No," Donna laughed, "she's still going crazy over all the little details. I think she wants to change the napkins that she originally chose."  
  
"Charlie must be having fun,"   
  
"I think he enjoys watching Zoey slowly start to unravel. He views it as a form of entertainment."  
  
"Ah," Leo said nodding his head in understanding, "like how Josh use to like to watch you go crazy over the little details."  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Donna said pretending to be engrossed with her menu.  
  
Waiting for a reaction out of Donna, Leo wasn't surprised to see her face calm but her fingers gripping at her menu. "CJ told you?"  
  
"Seeing how she probably called you after I left, I think it's safe to say that you know the answer to your own question." Donna answered flatly.  
  
"She did call me. Because she was worried about you." Leo told Donna, "If she still lived in D.C she'd probably do that hovering thing she does."  
  
"You're not going to do it for her...are you?"  
  
"No," Leo scoffed, "you're a big girl. You can take care of yourself."  
  
"Thank you, Leo."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that I don't worry."  
  
"Oh god," Donna groaned putting her menu down.  
  
"Listen to me," Leo said seriously, "you're going to see him in a month. Can you deal with that?"  
  
"Seeing how CJ told me this two weeks ago and I've yet to fall apart, I think that it's safe to say that I can handle seeing him." Donna said dryly.  
  
"Even if I tell you that Charlie asked Josh to be groomsman?" Leo asked.  
  
"That's fine," Donna said slowly through clenched teeth, "It's his wedding. He can have whomever he wants in his wedding party.  
  
"Are you sure?" Leo asked unconvinced.  
  
"Leo," Donna sighed, "if you guys are splitting up the information on Josh that you think would hurt me, you're wasting your time. I don't care about him. He can do whatever, and whoever, he wants. It's none of my business."  
  
"I don't believe you, but fine."  
  
"Can we have lunch now?" Donna asked craning her head for a waiter.  
  
"He's bringing Kathleen with him."  
  
"What?" Donna asked wiping her head back to Leo.  
  
"He's bringing Kathleen to the wedding with him." Leo repeated.  
  
"Oh," Donna said her mouth forming a circle of surprise.  
  
"Sam was going to tell you that tonight at dinner, but I just saved him the trouble."  
  
"Okay," Donna said still shocked.  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine," Donna lied looking away from Leo, "It's not a big deal."  
  
"Are you sure?" Leo asked not bothering to mask his doubt.  
  
"Yeah," Donna said pulling her well-worn mask over her face and giving Leo a hollow smile. "So, what are you going to have for lunch today?"  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
So......whatcha think?  
  
-lucy 


	5. A picture is worth a thousand tears.

Title: The Dance Is Over  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, they belong to the delightful and delicious ABS, WB   
and NBC, I guess.  
  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
**Chapter #5:  
**

  
Blindly walking through the busy corridors to her office, Donna tried to concentrate on what Frank was telling her, but she couldn't get Leo's voice out of her head.  
  
  
_  
"He's bringing Kathleen to the wedding with him."  
_  
  
  
She couldn't get the fact that Josh had so easily, and obviously, moved on with his life out of her head.  
  
  
_  
"He's bringing Kathleen to the wedding with him."  
_  
  
  
She couldn't stop that numbing pain that had started the moment the words had tumbled out of Leo's mouth.  
  
  
_  
"He's bringing Kathleen to the wedding with him."  
_  
  
  
  
Most of all, she couldn't get that feeling of love out of her heart. She didn't know what disturbed her more. The fact that she couldn't stop loving, or the fact that she thought for a second that she could.  
  
"Boss?" Frank asked regarding Donna strangely.  
  
"Yeah?" Donna asked snapping out of her inner monologue and looking up at Frank.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Donna said a little too quickly.  
  
"Okay," Frank frowned, noticing that familiar blankness in Donna's eyes. The one that she seemed to wear everyday during May. "I finally got the paper for you."  
  
"The what?" Donna asked trying to concentrate on what Frank was saying.  
  
"The London Times. You asked me to get you a copy of the London Times. Remember?"  
  
"Of course," Donna said picking up the messages that were piled neatly on Franks desk, "Thanks."  


"No problem. I put it on your desk, under the latest report by the EPA."  
  
"It's late," Donna said looking down at her watch, "I didn't even realize how late it was."  
  
"That's what happens when you're in meetings all afternoon." Frank grinned.  
  
"You can go home, Frank. You didn't need to stick around." Donna said offering Frank a small smile.  
  
"You don't need me?" Frank asked trying to hide his excitement.  
  
"Nah, go do what kids do." Donna said walking into her office and throwing her coat down carelessly onto her couch.  
  
"Yes, you ancient woman, I will." Frank teased.  
  
"Ha, ha." Donna grinned sitting down heavily in her chair.  
  
"My friends and I are going to go to this new bar in Georgetown. Why don't you come with?"  
  
"A night with a bunch of grad students. What more could a girl want?" Donna asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey man, I was just trying to help you score." Frank laughed.

  
"I'll pass, thanks."  
  
"If you'd rather sit in your office all night. Fine."  
  
"I've actually got to go and meet Sam for dinner soon."  
  
"Ahh," Frank said sliding into Donna's visitor chair.  
  
"`Ahh' what?" Donna asked looking up from her desk.  
  
"Ahh, you're not coming with because you're meeting the Former White House Communications Director for dinner."   
  
"Why can't you call anyone by their names?" Donna asked, giving her assistant a curious look.  
  
"Because this is the only way for me to feel important." Frank said shrugging his shoulders, "Now tell me, what's going on with you and Sam Seaborn, Esquire?"   
  
"Frank, how many times have you asked me that?"  
  
"I've lost count."  
  
"What do I tell you every single time?"  
  
"That `we're just friends' crap," Frank answered.  
  
"So why bother wasting your breath?" Donna inquired.  
  
"I hold out hope that you'll slip one of these days, and explain to me in torrid detail the hot sex that you and Mr. Seaborn have."  
  
"Get out." Donna laughed waving her pink message slips at Frank.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning." Frank laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Donna replied watching Frank disappear down the dark hall. Taking a deep breath, Donna put down her messages and looked at the edge of the newspaper peeking out under the latest EPA report. Pushing the thick blue folder aside, Donna looked down at the black ink staring back up at her. With trembling hands, she pulled the paper out and looked down at the bottom corner. Her eyes scanning the index for the section that she wanted.  
  
Laying the paper over her desk, Donna quickly and urgently flipped through the pages and watched as the words blurred with her haste. The sound of paper rustling seemed to fill the quite office. Second only to the loud beating of her raging heart. Her hands   
stilling immediately as the smudged but distinct picture jumped off the page, Donna felt the air stop in her lungs. Even from here, sitting in a dark office an ocean away, Donna could see his dimples dancing and his eyes shinning. A picture was worth a thousand words they say. In this case though, it was worth a thousand pieces. Because that was how many pieces Donna was sure her heart had shattered into.  
  
  
`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
"You look happy."  
  
"What?" Josh asked cradling the phone as he held a sandwich in one hand and a pile of papers that he still needed to review in another.  
  
"I said you look happy." Sam repeated, looking out his office window as the blazing sun set on D.C.  
  
"Sam?" Josh asked through a mouthful of bread and ham.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't I always look good?" Josh laughed.  
  
"I never realized how photogenic you were." Sam teased.  
  
His eyebrows bunching in confusion, Josh almost choked when it hit him. "Oh my god."  
  
"No, it's just me." Sam laughed.  
  
"You're reading the London Times!"  
  
"I am," Sam confirmed, "It's a nice picture of you. Hey, you should find the original picture and use it for your Christmas cards."  
  
"Why are you reading the London Times?" Josh groaned running his hands through is hair.  
  
"Because I heard an interesting rumor today while I was on the Hill."  
  
"You heard it on the Hill?" Josh yelped, almost falling off of his hair, "It's floating around D.C?"  
  
"Oh Josh," Sam laughed, "it's here all right. Ainsley heard it before I did. What does that tell you?"  
  
"Oh god," Josh moaned getting up and dragging his phone across his office so that he could lean back against the wall, "this is not happening."  
  
"Yes it is, Josh. So how are you and Kathleen doing?" Sam teased.  
  
"Shut up." Josh snapped.  
  
"What?" Sam asked innocently, "Can't a guy know what's going on in his best friend's life?"  
  
"Nothing is going on!" Josh snapped, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing is going on."  
  
"I know," Sam laughed, "I just like getting you all riled up."  
  
"Jackass," Josh sighed.  
  
"Is that how you won Kathleen over?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Sam laughed, "I'm stopping. I'm stopping."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You do realize that when you arrive at the wedding with Kathleen, people are going to talk."  
  
"I know," Josh sighed, "but Abby threatened to set me up with someone if I didn't bring a date."  
  
"Ahh," Sam said nodding in understanding. He'd have to ask Leo about Abby's failed attempt at subtlety the next time he talked to him. Either Abby hadn't been blunt enough, resulting in Josh bringing Kathleen to the wedding, or Josh was purposely being dense.  
  
"Anyway, Kathleen really did help me over here with the merger. I guess bringing her to a high power wedding and introducing her to some people would be much more appreciated than a fruit basket."  
  
"You're bringing her so that she can schmooze with some people?" Sam asked, not entirely surprised.

  
"What's wrong with that?" Josh asked, "Everyone wins."  
  
"Not everyone," Sam muttered, thinking about how Donna was going to react to that piece of information when he told her tonight.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing." Sam sighed, "So when do you get in? Zoey's anxious to get to fitted for your suit."  
  
"Remind me why I'm doing this, again." Josh mumbled trying to align his back.  
  
"Because Zoey is getting married and Charlie looks up to you."  
  
"It didn't hurt that the President called me." Josh added.  
  
"Yeah," Sam laughed, "that probably didn't hurt. So when you getting in?"  
  
"In three days, I hope."  
  
"The merger not closing well?"  
  
"No, it's going great actually. I just have some things to wrap up here and I'm done."  
  
"How have you liked your seven month stint in England?" Sam asked sincerely.   
  
"I can't wait to go to the Palm." Josh laughed, "And see some sun. Who would have thought that I would miss the smog."  
  
"Miss it?"  
  
"Politics?" Josh asked, "Yeah, I do."  
  
"I heard that you've been getting offers."  
  
"I have," Josh confirmed, "A few good ones, some not so good."  
  
"Pay or person." Sam asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Person," Josh said, not hesitating.  
  
"You could always come and work with Ainsley and I." Sam offered.  
  
"I don't know if anyone's told you, but I'm not so great at practicing law."   
  
"No, I knew that." Sam laughed, "I was just being nice. Listen…"  
  
"Sam," Josh warned, "if this is another, `Hey, you should call Donna' thing I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Though you don't seem to feel the need to stop me when I tell you about how she's doing and what's going on in her life." Sam shot back.  
  
"Sam," Josh sighed.  
  
"If you're going to be back in D.C permanently, you're gonna cross paths."  
  
"I know that…"  
  
"And at the wedding, you're gonna see each other."  
  
"Really?" Josh asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be a jackass." Sam replied, "Call her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because,"  
  
"Because?" Sam asked feeling two years worth of impatience rise through him.  
  
"Because it's too late." Josh whispered.  
  
"No, it's not." Sam said stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Josh sighed, "Listen, I've got to go."  
  
"Josh," Sam protested, "don't hang up just because you don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I've got work to do," Josh said lamely, "I'll see you in a few days."  
  
Before Sam could protest again, the dial tone filled his silent office.  
  
  
`~`~`~`~`  
  
Slowly walking down the empty corridors, Donna smiled politely at all the leaving interns and first year law graduates. Stopping at Sam's office, Donna tried to compose herself before going in. Sam was sweet sometimes, but he could be smothering…and right now, Donna didn't know if she could deal with a mother-hen Sam. Her hand quietly pushing the door open, Donna stopped cold when she heard Sam's laughter fill his office.  


  
_"Yes it is, Josh. So how are you and Kathleen doing?"   
_

  
Oh my god, Donna thought feeling the pain rise through her again.  


__

  
"What?" Sam asked innocently, "Can't a guy know what's going on in his best friend's life?"  
  
`This is not happening,' Donna thought as she eavesdropped on Sam's obviously amusing and lighthearted conversation with Josh.  


  
_"Is that how you won Kathleen over?" Sam asked.  
_

  
Closing her eyes, Donna quickly backed away from Sam's office like it hurt her to be so close to an obviously jovial Josh. Spinning around, Donna didn't see Ainsley till she practically slammed into her. "Oh god!" Donna squeaked, "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay," Ainsley laughed, her southern drawl barely touching Donna's ears. Noticing Donna's color, or really, lack thereof color, Ainsley felt worry touch her heart. "Donna, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." Donna said, obviously not fine.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ainsley asked reaching out and touching Donna's arm.  
  
"Yes," Donna lied, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear, "I'm fine."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"I'm just tired," Donna said feeling her headache begin to take on a new level of intensity.  
  
"Long day on the Hill?" Ainsley asked sympathetically.  
  
"Meetings."  
  
"Oh, there's something I don't miss." Ainsley laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Donna replied, giving Ainsley a strained smile.  
  
"Are you looking for Sam?"  
  
"Yeah," Donna nodded, looking over at Sam's office quickly, "Listen, can you tell Sam that I won't be able to go to dinner with him tonight? It's just been a really long day and I'm not up to it."  
  
"Why don't you just…" Ainsley started.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ainsley," Donna said in a rush, "I'll see you later."  
  
"…tell him yourself?" Ainsley finished, watching Donna quickly walked towards the elevator. "I wonder what that was about." Ainsley muttered to herself. Turning around, Ainsley let herself into Sam's office.  
  
"Hey," Sam said looking up from his desk, "you're still here?"  
  
"Yeah, reading up on the Henderson case." Ainsley said leaning against Sam's desk, "Donna was just here."  
  
"Just here?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"As in not here anymore. She asked me to tell you, in a very rushed manner, that after a long day in meeting she shall not be joining you, on this occasion, for dinner."  
  
"Oh okay," Sam said, having long ago deciphered Ainsley's speech patterns.  
  
"She looked…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sad," Ainsley frowned, "She said that she was tired, but she looked sad."  
  
"Maybe it was an afternoon full of meetings." Sam offered, "You remember how it can be."  
  
"Maybe," Ainsley said not entirely convinced.  
  
"I've got dinner reservations, want to come?"  
  
"You offering to feed me?" Ainsley smiled.  
  
"I'm in a generous mood," Sam teased, "I think that I can afford to pay for your meal."  
  
"I'll go and get my jacket." Ainsley laughed, slapping Sam playfully on the arm.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`   
  
Do you see what my life has become? Sitting with my laptop, typing away at every free moment, and checking my e-mail to see what you guys thought. *sigh* Who knew writing fanfic could be so much fun? ;] Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The Josh and Donna "see each other again" scene is coming soon. Hold on. ;]  
  
-lucy


	6. It doesn't matter what your head tells y...

Title: The Dance Is Over

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: As you read on, you'll realize that they don't belong to me. ;]

`~`~`~`~`~`

Chapter #6:

"I still think that it's a bad idea."

"What is?" Josh asked looking up from his magazine.

"Going to this wedding with you." Kathleen said taking her drink from the flight attendant.

"I told you, it's my way of saying thanks. I'll set you up with some great contacts. You'll be back in the game in no time."

"Still," Kathleen frowned, "don't you think it's going to be awkward?"

"How so?"

"Ah, hello," Kathleen said waving her hand in front of Josh's face, "Donna's going to be there."

"So?" Josh asked, purposely feigning ignorance.

"She's going to think that we're an item."

"I hate to break it to you, but half of D.C is talking about us already," Josh shrugged going back to his magazine.

"That doesn't bother you?" Kathleen asked, sincerely bewildered by his behavior. 

"Why should it?"

"Because you're in love with her and she's in love with you."

"Okay," Josh said putting his magazine down and taking Kathleen's drink away form her, "you're had enough to drink."

Slapping Josh's hand away, Kathleen took her drink back. "Listen, Josh. You're the brother I already have. There's no point in denying it."

"I'm not in love with Donna." Josh protested.

"Have you told yourself that so many times that you believe it now?" Kathleen asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

Frowning, Josh suddenly saw the mistake of letting Kathleen have the aisle seat. He was trapped with three hours to go on this flight. "Just mind your own business, Kathleen."

"The fact that you're trying to pull me into this twisted…thing, that you and Donna do, automatically makes it my business."

"I'm not pulling you into anything." Josh denied.

"Bringing me as your date to a wedding that will also mark the first time you're going to see Donna in two years does qualify as pulling me into the thing that you do." Kathleen replied, "Anyway, I don't like seeing you all mopey."

"I'm not mopey," Josh said closing his eyes.

"Again, can I remind you that you're the brother I already have?" Kathleen said poking Josh's arm, "I know moping when I see it."

"The thing that Donna and I did is over."

"So you admit that there was a thing." Kathleen said, feeling excitement that she was making some ground.

"It's been over for a long time now." Josh muttered not commenting on his slip.

"I don't know," Kathleen said skeptically, "I don't think it is."

"What are you talking about?" Josh demanded, "I haven't seen her in two years."

"So? You still think about her, don't you?"

"No," Josh lied.

"Liar," Kathleen shot back.

"Am not!"

"You totally are." Kathleen scoffed, "You're doing that scrunch-y thing with your forehead. You're totally lying. I don't know how you ever survived in politics as long as you did."

"Shut up," Josh frowned.

"Nope, sorry, I can't. We've got three hours left in this flight and I need to entertain myself somehow."

"You find dissecting my life entertaining?" Josh demanded.

"Yes," Kathleen said taking a sip of her drink, "Especially when I see how stupid you can be."

"You're one twisted woman."

"Well from one twisted person to another, can I just tell you that you'll feel a lot better when you just tell Donna the truth?"

"The truth?" Josh asked putting his magazine down. There was no point in fighting with Kathleen. She was relentless when she got her teeth into something.

"That you love her."

"I don't love her." Josh replied automatically.

"Okay, really, if you lie to me one more time I'm going to have to smack you." Kathleen threatened.

"What do you want from me?"

"The truth."

"The truth?" Josh laughed.

"Yes, and what's so funny about that?" Kathleen demanded, annoyed now.

"Nothing," Josh laughed.

"What?" 

"Nothing," 

"Josh, this can either be very simple or very hard." 

"How so?"

"You can either tell Donna yourself, or I can tell her." Kathleen replied.

"Don't get into something that you don't understand, Kathleen." Josh practically growled.

Narrowing her eyes at Josh, Kathleen grabbed his arm. "Listen to me, Josh. I don't know why you do the things you do, or say the things you do when it comes to Donna, but I do know that you're being an idiot. I don't understand the history you have with Donna, I'll grant you that, but I do understand that for the past 6 months that we've been working together you think about her all the time. You don't think I know, but I know about the picture of her you keep in your briefcase."

"How did you…" Josh asked his eyes bulging in surprise.

"Never mind how," Kathleen said shaking her head, "That's not the point. I know about the phone calls you have with your mutual friends and how you cherish them because there is that slight chance that you'll hear something about Donna. I see how you rush out of meetings when Sam or CJ call. I see how you do a double take every single goddamn time a woman with blonde hair walks by. Damn it Josh, most people never fall in love and you've spent the last two years trying to fall out of it."

"You don't understand." Josh said ripping his arm away from Kathleen.

"Then make me," Kathleen begged.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Don't be a condescending jackass," Kathleen spit out, "Explain it to me."

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" Josh demanded.

"No," Kathleen snapped, "I won't."

"Do you understand that I'm a gunshot victim?" Josh asked lowering his voice and glaring at Kathleen.

"So?"

"So?!" Josh demanded, "Do you understand the complications that come with that? Do you understand the problems that I might have five, ten, twenty years down the road? Just long enough to leave Donna with kids to support and raise on her own."

"That may happen, that may not." Kathleen pointed out, "Who knows what the future holds. Donna could be run over by a truck and you'd never be able to tell her that you love her."

"Don't say that," Josh said looking at Kathleen, suddenly pale. "Don't ever say anything like that about Donna."

"Why not? Nobody knows what the future holds."

"Do you want to know what this body holds?" Josh asked, "Can you understand that I have a fractured psyche? I jump every goddamn time I hear gunfire on the fucking television, Kathleen. Or if a car near me backfires. Is that the kind of man that you want raising your children?"

"I want a man who will love his children." Kathleen answered honestly, "And I know that you'd be a great father."

"I've got a scar that travels down my chest." Josh said stubbornly. He wasn't about to lose this argument to Kathleen. He'd spent the last two years perfecting it. "Could you love a man who is broken?"

"Oh Josh," Kathleen whispered putting her hand on his arm, "You're not broken."

"I have to watch what I eat, what I drink, how I live for the rest of my goddamn life." Josh exclaimed angrily, "I need to see doctors for problems that aren't my fault. They're the result of surviving fourteen hours in surgery, Kathleen! I've got more specialists on speed dial than most people see in the lifetimes."

"Being in love means loving the person no matter who they are or how they are."

"I need to taken extra precaution with every damn thing I do." Josh continued, 

"But that doesn't make you unlovable," Kathleen argued.

"Those are just a few downsides to being with me. Do you want to hear the others?" Josh demanded, glaring at Kathleen and her somber expression, "Because if all the reasons that I've just stated aren't enough, there are more. I was her boss, Kathleen.

During the campaign she was a volunteer and I paid her out of my own pocket for awhile. You're in politics. You know how that would look. You also know Donna. You know that she's smart. She's capable. You know that she's going to be right up there with the top guys in no time. How's being with me going to affect her career? Everything that she's done, everything that she could accomplish is going to take a back seat to all the fucking articles calling her things that I don't even want to think about." Josh finished, his chest rising and falling in time with his ragged breaths. The adrenaline was pumping wildly through his veins. He felt like he'd just run a marathon. "Do you understand?" Josh asked quietly.

Licking her dry lips, Kathleen pulled herself together and gave Josh a sad look. "Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"For your sixty-four reasons to why it would be a bad idea, I've got one reason that can stand against them all." Kathleen informed Josh calmly.

"One reason?" Josh asked skeptically. 

"That's all I need." Kathleen said sincerely.

"Getting cocky in your old age?" Josh asked.

"You know I'm going to be right." Kathleen whispered.

"Really? Then what would your one reason be, to beat out my sixty-four?"

Smiling, Kathleen shifted in her seat and gently laid her hand over his heart and scar. "Because," she whispered, "right here, it's right. It doesn't matter what your head tells you. How you think it could be a PR problem. How you're afraid that you won't be able to be the husband that she needs. All that really matters, is that right here, you know that it's right. You've found your match, Joshua."

Looking at Kathleen through his sudden tears, Josh was desperate to believe. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kathleen confirmed pulling Josh against her for a hug.

"If you're wrong," Josh murmured against her neck, "I'm going to have to hurt you."

Laughing, Kathleen kissed his head softly. "Listen to your heart. It's right. It's been right for years."

`~`~`~`~`~`

"Today is going to be fun!"

"Yes, fun." Donna sighed pulling off her sunglasses and following Zoey into the restaurant.

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't sharing in my joy? You're going to get to try on your dresses today."

"I'm sorry," Donna said sincerely, "it's just that I have all this work to do. I've got three senators to convince to…"

"No shop talk," CJ frowned walking along side Zoey, "I forbid it."

"What?" Donna asked sarcastically, "You going to give me a time out?"

"No, but I just may explain to you, in excruciating detail, the unimaginable pain of childbirth." CJ replied.

"Ladies, this is a conversation I don't want to be part of." Charlie said smiling uneasily.

Laughing, CJ nudged Donna towards the table. "Then tell Donna to keep the shop talk to herself this afternoon."

"Fine, fine." Donna grumbled.

"Are you kids ganging up on Donna?" Abby asked looking up from the table.

"CJ's threatening to bring the details of her agonizing experience with child labor if Donna brings the shop talk." Zoey said sitting down beside her mother.

"Ah, yes, the joys of labor. Do you know how hard it was to get Zoey's big head…"

"Mom!" Zoey protested, blushing crimson.

"Okay," Abby laughed getting up to hug both CJ and Donna. "Hello girls." 

"Hi Abby," CJ smiled hugging her tightly, "You look good."

"You too, Claudia. Motherhood seems to suit you." Abby said honestly.

"Thanks," CJ said feeling her face flush.

"Where is the precious Lola?" Abby asked, noticing the missing toddler.

"She didn't want to come in yet, so Toby's outside explaining to her how the three branches of government work." CJ laughed.

"Won't that put her to sleep?" Charlie asked, putting an arm around Zoey.

"You'd think so," CJ grinned taking a seat at the table, "but she is our daughter."

"Point taken." Charlie laughed.

"And I think that she likes the sound of Toby's voice," Donna added pulling away from Abby's hug.

"You my dear," Abby frowned, taking in Donna's pale face and hollow cheeks, "don't look so good."

Laughing nervously, Donna mustered up some energy to smile. "Hi to you too, Abby. How's life as Former First Lady treating you?"

"Better than life's been treating you. When was the last time you ate?" Abby asked holding Donna's face so that she could look in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Donna lied pulling out of Abby's grasp and sitting down at the table, "just tired."

"Life hard on the Hill?" Zoey asked.

"Yes and no." Donna shrugged, uncomfortable with the sudden amount of attention.

"You look like you need some sleep." Abby said sitting down beside Donna.

"I just need some coffee and I won't look like death warmed over." Donna laughed trying to ease the sudden tension in her shoulders.

Unconvinced, Abby didn't have time to drill Donna when Lola came running up to the crowd.

"Mama!" she squealed, tackling CJ's leg.

"Hey baby," CJ laughed when she saw Toby try to catch up to their speedy daughter, "Did you race daddy? Hmm?" CJ gushed, "I think you own."

"Dada!" Lola giggled at the mention of her father. Reaching her tiny fingers out, Lola called out to her father, "Dada!"

"I'm right here," Toby said trying to pacify his loud daughter, "Hi Abby."

"Sit down," Abby laughed, "dada. Before Lola has a fit."

Feeling his face redden as the whole table laughed at him, Toby slipped into the seat between CJ and Donna. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

"Who would have thought," Charlie grinned, "Our Toby is now a dada."

"Dada," Lola squealed jumping out of her mother's arms and into Toby's.

"Whoa," Zoey laughed when Toby deftly caught his daughter, "nice catch Toby."

"I've had some practice," Toby smiled kissing his daughter, "Haven't I, Lola?"

Giggling as her father beard tickled her baby soft skin, Lola smiled at Donna. "Babaa…ba…baba."

"Hi Lola," Donna laughed taking the squirming baby into her arms, "You're so cute with your little yellow dress."

"Believe it or not," CJ grinned leaning against her husband, "Toby picked that dress out."

"I believe it," Abby said winking at a flustered and blushing Toby.

"Where's the President?" Toby asked noticing the missing man and the men in black who trailed him.

"He and Leo are in the little shop down the street," Abby replied handing Lola a warm slice of bread, "No doubt buying something to spoil Lola with."

"She seems to have everyone wrapped around her little finger, all right." Zoey laughed watching Donna play with the happy child. 

"She does, doesn't she?"

Craning her head up, Donna was sure she was going to swallow her tongue in surprise.

"Look who I found," Sam laughed nervously patting Josh on the back, and breaking the awkward silence that seemed to have settled over everyone. "He just showed up at my office."

`~`~`~`~`~`

Ahhhhhhh! *Lucy ducks the objects thrown at her by angry readers* Ow! That one hurt! ;] *hehe* Stopping here is evil, I know...but this part was like 9 pages long, and I couldn't write anymore! I'll continue quickly, I promise! ;] Tell me what you think. Cause really, feedback makes me write faster. *hinthint* ;]

-lucy

http://lucy_mars.tripod.com


	7. Surprise. Surprise.

Title: The Dance Is Over  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: No, not mine.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter #7:  
  
"Josh!" Abby grinned getting up and wrapping her arms around   
him, "This is certainly a surprise."  
  
"Hey you," Zoey laughed getting up too.  
  
Watching as the table got up to greet Josh, Donna held Lola   
as she tried to calm the raging bull in her stomach. She could do   
this. He was a day early, but she could do this. Standing up with   
Lola securely in her arms, Donna waited for the excitement to leave   
the air. She certainly wasn't excited. Apprehensive and slightly   
nauseous with the sudden situation, yes. Excited and happy about it?   
Not so much, no.   
  
Making his way through the crowd of friends, Josh finally   
got down to Lola and Donna. Seeing the polite expression on her   
face, Josh didn't know why he was so surprised to see how well  
she   
had mastered the mask that Toby had told him about. Maybe it was   
because he couldn't believe it. Maybe it was because he  
didn't want   
to believe it. Most likely, it was probably because he'd always   
remember Donna as the innocent among them. Well, it seemed she   
wasn't so much anymore.  
  
"Josh," Donna said coolly, as Lola squirmed in her arms and   
reached out for Josh.  
  
"Hey Donna," Josh said catching Lola waving arm. "Hi  
Lola.   
Hi there."  
  
Giggling, Lola grabbed Josh's hand and tugged him closer to   
herself and Donna.  
  
Feeling her breath catch at the proximity of Josh, Donna   
quickly took an automatic step back.   
  
Trying to hide his disappointment, Josh didn't even notice   
Jed and Leo enter the restaurant with their entourage.  
  
"Joshua Lyman, is that you?"  
  
Tearing his eyes away from Donna and her shocked expression,   
Josh felt a grin split across his face at the picture before   
him. "Hello Mr. President. Hey, Leo."  
  
"Well look at you," Jed laughed wrapping his arms around   
Josh.  
  
"Look at you," Josh laughed, gesturing at the toys that the   
two men were holding, "Where's a camera when you need one? I  
mean,   
how much does a picture of a former President holding a big teddy   
bear go for these days?"  
  
"These are for Lola," Jed laughed walking over to Dona and   
Lola, "Hi Lola. This for you."  
  
Giggling, Lola happily took the teddy bear and gave Jed a   
big kiss.  
  
"That's my girl." Jed laughed when Lola help up her held  
it   
up her new toy for her parents to see.  
  
"Hey kid," Leo laughed giving Josh and brief hug, "you  
look   
like crap."  
  
"Aww thanks, Leo." Josh replied, causing the entire table to   
laugh, "Is that puppy for me?"  
  
"You wish," Leo grinned leaning over to kiss Lola's   
head, "Hi baby."  
  
"Looolo," Lola babble reaching out and pulling Leo's   
nose, "Lelo."  
  
"LE-O," Leo corrected, "Le-o."  
  
"She's just a kid," CJ laughed, "Leave my baby  
alone."  
  
"Sit, sit." Abby ordered.  
  
"Okay," Sam said nervously leading Josh to the empty seats   
beside Donna. Hesitating for a second, Sam immediately sat down in   
the seat beside Donna when she glared up at him. "So," Sam  
said   
trying not to wither under Donna's look, "what's good  
here?"  
  
  
`~`~`~`   
  
"And then," CJ laughed, "Toby almost fainted from  
exhaustion   
when they all left."  
  
"Yes, laugh at my expense," Toby frowned feeding Lola, who   
watched the table of people with fascination, "Go ahead. I  
don't   
mind."  
  
"What I would have paid to see that," Leo laughed, "Toby   
leading a play group of little girls. Did you guys play dress up?"  
  
"Oh shut up," Toby growled.  
  
"Did you drink tea?" Sam asked, "Did you do an English   
accent for the little girls?"  
  
"I still have those pictures, Sam." Toby reminded him.  
  
"Shutting up." Sam said putting his hands up as a sign of   
surrender.  
  
"What pictures?" Zoey asked eagerly.  
  
"Well," Toby started.  
  
"Toby!" Sam yelped, his face flushing crimson.  
  
Laughing, Toby bounced Lola on his knee. "I'm not saying   
anything, relax."  
  
"But you'll tell me later, right?" CJ asked in a stage   
whisper.  
  
"Totally," Toby grinned, kissing his wife.  
  
"It's okay," Josh smile patting Sam's shoulder,  
"We've all   
seen those pictures."  
  
"Josh!" Sam squeaked.  
  
"Relax," Josh laughed, "I'm joking. I have no idea  
what   
pictures Toby's talking about."  
  
Frowning at Josh, Sam sipped his coffee. Out of the corner   
of his eye he could see Donna twisting her napkin in her lap.  
She'd   
been uncommonly quiet throughout the entire meal. Speaking when   
spoken too, but not initiating any conversation. `Come to think  
of   
it,' Sam thought turning to look at his friend, `Josh had  
been the   
same. Not really talking much.' Before, these two would have been   
the ones carrying the conversation. Now, they were trying to avoid   
it. Bringing his hand down to cover Donna's hands, Sam gave her a   
small smile when she looked up at him in surprise.  
  
Returning Sam's smile, Donna let go of her hold on her   
napkin.  
  
"We need to get going," Zoey exclaimed looking down at her   
watch.  
  
"Where are you going?" Josh asked confused when Donna   
immediately rose from her seat.  
  
"One last fitting Joshua," Zoey grinned, "Bye  
Charlie."  
  
"Bye," Charlie blushed when Zoey kissed him quickly.  
  
Slipping on her sunglasses, Donna studiously avoided making   
eye contact with Josh as she picked Lola up and helped CJ with her   
baby bag.  
  
Catching Donna's arm before she could leave, Sam pulled her   
close. "I'll call you later?" Sam asked, trying to keep  
his voice   
down.  
  
"I'll be around." Donna shrugged keeping a tight hold on   
Lola, and brushing a crumb off Sam's chin. "You're worse  
than Lola."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sam laughed, "Bye Lola."  
  
"Say bye to Sam, Lola." Donna smiled waving her little arm   
for her.  
  
"Ba, ba!" Lola squealed, waving her teddy at her   
father. "Dada, baba!"  
  
"Bye baby." Toby laughed.  
  
"Come on," Zoey urged ushering the ladies out of the   
restaurant, "we can't be late."  
  
Watching Donna disappear with Lola, Josh turned to   
Sam. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"'I'll call you later?'" Josh mimicked, "What was  
that?"  
  
"That was me telling Donna that I'd call her later." Sam   
said, the poster boy of confusion, "Why?"  
  
"Sam," Toby laughed, "Me thinks, Josh thinks, that you  
and   
Donna are, you know."  
  
Looking at Toby with an expression of puzzlement, Sam   
whipped his head to Josh when he got it. "What?!"  
  
"What?" Josh asked, the confused one now.  
  
"You think that Donna and I…are, that we're…" Sam  
stuttered.  
  
Shrugging, Josh pretended to be interested in his   
drink. "What?"  
  
"You're an idiot." Leo remarked, leaning back in his  
seat.  
  
"I second that." Jed grinned.  
  
"What? Is that national gang up on Josh day?" Josh asked   
frowning.  
  
"You're being an idiot," Charlie shrugged,  
"We're just   
trying to knock some sense into you."  
  
"For the record, I'd just like to state that I am not   
sleeping with Donna." Sam said glaring at Josh, "Nor have I  
ever   
slept with Donna. I've never even thought about…"  
  
"Sam!" Toby snapped, "We get the point."  
  
"You can never too be clear for Josh." Sam grumbled.  
  
"Why should you care who Donna sleeps with anyway?" Charlie   
asked, "The word is that you're dating someone."  
  
"Oh my god," Josh groaned, "Not that again. I'm not  
seeing   
Kathleen."  
  
"But you're bringing her to my wedding?" Charlie asked   
raising a disbelieving eyebrow.  
  
"We're friends. FRIENDS." Josh enunciated.  
  
"Uh huh," Leo said giving Jed a small smile, "Sure.  
Whatever   
you say."  
  
"I'm serious!"   
  
"You're ringing." Toby said dryly.  
  
Snapping his phone open, Josh glared at the men sitting at   
the table. "Hello?"  
  
"Josh! Good. I need you to come now."  
  
"Kathleen?" Josh asked confused.  
  
"No, it's the tooth fairy. Yes it's me! I need you to  
come,   
now."  
  
"Come where?" Josh asked ignoring the looks that he was   
getting, "Okay. I'll be right there."  
  
"Just friends, huh?" Toby asked as Josh got up.  
  
"Shut up," Josh sighed, "I'll see you guys  
later."  
  
  
`~`~`~` ~`~`  
  
  
"God," CJ frowned when Donna stepped out of her change   
room, "I hate you."  
  
"What?" Donna laughed, "Why?"  
  
"You're boobs are still up there." CJ commented trying  
to   
keep Lola from ruining her dress.  
  
Looking down at her chest, Donna shook her head. "You're   
crazy, you know that?"  
  
"She's right." Abby agreed, "I hate you."  
  
"Okay, you two need to look away from my chest." Donna   
smiled.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Zoey called out.  
  
"Yes," Abby answered, "Now get out here!"   
  
"Okay," Zoey laughed walking out in her wedding dress,  
"So?   
What do you think?"  
  
"I think you look beautiful." Abby whispered.  
  
"Don't," Zoey laughed, waving a finger at her mother,  
"If   
you cry, than I'll start."  
  
"Okay," Abby laughed, "I'll stop."  
  
"You look amazing," CJ and Donna agreed.  
  
"Thanks." Zoey blushed, "I can't believe I'm  
actually doing   
this."  
  
"Getting cold feet?" CJ teased holding Lola's hand.  
  
"No," Zoey answered, "Never."  
  
Watching the three women laugh and talk, Donna felt that   
familiar tug in her chest. The one that had been sitting there since   
Zoey and Charlie had announced their engagement. The one that   
reminded her she wasn't getting any younger. The one that told  
her   
that she didn't have a prince. She didn't have a stable boy,  
let   
alone a prince.  
  
"Da, dannn," Lola giggled tugging at Donna's dress.  
  
Smiling down at the adorable child, Donna scooped her up   
into her arms. "Hi Lola."  
  
Yawning, Lola rested her head comfortably over Donna's   
heart.   
  
Feeling her heart skip a beat, Donna watched with amazement   
as Lola melted into her embrace and slept without a care in the   
world. Yup. There it was. That tugging was now an agonizing   
yank. "Oh Lola," Donna whispered kissing the top of her head,  
"I   
want to be a mommy."  
  
`~`~`~`  
  
"Emergency?" Josh demanded, slightly breathless.  
  
"Does this dress go with your suit?"   
  
"What?!" Josh exclaimed, "That was your emergency?"  
  
"The wedding is in two days," Kathleen pointed out calmly as   
she pulled Josh in the direction of the change rooms, "and I need  
a   
dress."  
  
"Kathleen," Josh groaned falling into a overstuffed   
chair, "I don't care. You can wear whatever you want."  
  
Frowning, Kathleen put her hands on her hips. "Listen   
Joshua, I could always cop out of this pseudo date and let you be   
fixed up with some second cousin."  
  
  
"Go try it on," Josh sighed rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Good boy," Kathleen smiled disappearing behind a door.  
  
"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Josh groaned   
rubbing his face tiredly.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
His head snapping up in surprise, Josh couldn't help but   
gape his mouth in surprise.  
  
"Close your mouth," Abby ordered.  
  
Snapping his mouth shut, Josh looked up nervously at Donna   
cradling a sleeping Lola in her arms. "What are you guys doing  
here?"  
  
"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing." CJ   
laughed, her arms full with dress bags.  
  
"I'm…you see….I got a call, and …" Josh  
stuttered nervously   
running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Tada!" Kathleen announced coming out of her change room in   
a sleek and stunning black dress, "What do you think, Josh?"  
Her   
eyes bulging in surprise at her audience, Kathleen lowered her   
arms. "Oh my god,"  
  
"I second that." Zoey muttered looking at Donna and earning   
a poke from her mother.  
  
`This is not happening.' Josh thought watching something   
quickly flicker over Donna's eyes.  
  
"Abigail Bartlet," Abby introduced herself.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Kathleen said excepting her hand,  
"Kathleen   
Piper, ma'am."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Abby smiled diplomatically.  
  
Before Kathleen could reply, a cell phone started ringing   
and a pager started beeping.   
  
"Oh damn," Donna frowned looking down at Lola's sleeping   
face.  
  
"Here," Josh said taking Lola from Donna's arms when he   
realized everyone else had their hands full.  
  
"I thought you said that you turned them off," CJ frowned.  
  
Smiling sheepishly, Donna shrugged her shoulders as she   
grabbed her beeper off her belt and fished her cell phone out of her   
bag. "I lied."  
  
"Frank?" Zoey asked, amused by Donna's ability to juggle  
her   
cell phone and shut off her pager at the same time.  
  
"Yeah," Donna nodded flipping open her phone, "Yeah  
Frank?"  
  
"Durbin needs to see you now."  
  
"Now?" Donna sighed, clipping her pager back onto her belt   
and grabbing her car keys.  
  
"Now." Frank confirmed.  
  
"I'll be right there." Donna promised. "I've got  
to go."   
Donna apologized.  
  
"Go, go." Abby said waving her arms.  
  
"Bye," Donna waved as she rushed out of the store.  
  
"What was that?" Josh asked still holding Lola.  
  
"Frank," Zoey said taking the sleeping child from Josh.  
  
"Frank?" Josh asked confused.  
  
"Frank." Zoey repeated, knowing full well that Josh was   
getting the wrong idea.  
  
"Who's…"  
  
"We've got to go," Zoey said smiling innocently at   
Josh, "Bye."  
  
"B…bye." Josh said watching the four women walk out of  
the   
store.   
  
"Well," Kathleen said running a hand over her dress,  
"I'm   
going to get this one."  
  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Dumdumdum.................so, whatcha think?  
  
-lucy  
"http://lucy_mars.tripod.com"  



	8. What the Hell just happened?

Title: The Dance Is Over  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, not mine.  
  
*hasn't really been edited yet, so all errors are mine. ;]  
  
`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter #8:  
  
"Who do you think Frank is?"  
  
"Josh," Kathleen groaned, "I told you I didn't know who this elusive Frank was."  
  
"No, really. Do you know any Franks?" Josh asked racking his brain to put a face to the name. "I don't remember any Franks. The only Frank I know use to work as a security guard at the White House, and he was 50. What Franks do you know?"  
  
Sighing, Kathleen sat up. Josh was very annoying when he was like this. "I know a Frank Lucas on the Hill."  
  
"Yeah?" Josh asked eagerly.  
  
"But he's married and a grandfather of three."  
  
"Oh," Josh frowned, navigating the busy streets.  
  
"Maybe he's just a friend," Kathleen offered.  
  
"Maybe he's more than a friend." Josh mumbled, feeling his chest constrict painfully.  
  
"It's your own fault," Kathleen chastised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know it is."  
  
Sinking in his seat, Josh stopped for a red light. "I know."  
  
"You can still fix it."  
  
"What if this gomer really loves her?" Josh asked.  
  
Her heart melting at the expression on his face, Kathleen reached over and gave his arm a small squeeze. "Not as much as you love her, though."  
  
Giving Kathleen a small smile, Josh had to agree. "What if she really loves him?"  
  
"From the look on her face when she saw me, she still has feelings for you."  
  
"Really?" Josh asked, feeling his face light up.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Kathleen laughed, "If looks could kill, damn, I'd be dead seven ways to Sunday."  
  
"So there's hope?" Josh asked eagerly.  
  
"There's hope." Kathleen confirmed.   
  
`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
"Do you stay here all night?"  
  
"What?" Donna asked, her head resting comfortably on her desk.  
  
"Donna," Frank sighed setting a cup of coffee down on her desk, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Sleeping," Donna sighed closing her eyes, "What are you doing here? It's 6 in the morning on a Saturday."  
  
"I had some stuff to finish. What the hell are you doing here?" Frank frowned. Donna didn't sleep in her office. She stayed late, but she never slept in her office.  
  
"Sleeping," Donna mumbled again.  
  
"You have a bed at home, don't you?"  
  
"I don't remember," Donna mumbled against her arm, "I haven't been home in so long."  
  
"Okay," Frank laughed pulling his boss up into a sitting position, "You need to go home and shower."  
  
"Why?" Donna groaned, sitting up limply.  
  
"Well aside from the fact that you smell, you have a meeting in two hours."  
  
"Where?" Donna asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"The White House."  
  
Her eyes snapping open, Donna shook her head. "That's tomorrow."  
  
"No," Frank said pushing the cup of coffee in front of Donna, "that's in two hours. Tomorrow there's a certain First Family wedding that you're attending, remember?"  
  
"Oh my god," Donna muttered, "This is bad."  
  
"You're not ready?" Frank asked surprised. Donna was always ready. She was the Queen of Index cards and facts.  
  
"I'm ready…I'm just…"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Very very tired." Donna sighed, letting her head fall back onto her desk.  
  
"When was the last time you sleep?" Frank asked noticing the dark circles around her eyes.  
  
"I don't remember." Donna groaned.  
  
"Okay boss, lets go."  
  
"Go where?" Donna asked when Frank pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I'm going to take you home so that you can shower, pump as much coffee into you as possible and we can run through you're meeting. Okay?"  
  
"Do I have much of a choice?" Donna asked as Frank dragged her to her car.  
  
"No, not really." Frank grinned, "Car keys?"  
  
"I've never let anyone else drive this car," Donna pouted.  
  
"I can get you to your house safely, or you can drive and ram it into a pole."  
  
Handing Frank her keys, Donna fell into the passenger seat. "Bang up my car and I'll kill you."  
  
"Sure," Frank laughed.  
  
"You forget that I know some secret service agents by name." Donna grumbled sinking into the cool leather seats.  
  
"I keep that in mind." Frank promised.  
  
  
`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
"I'm surprised you don't have jet lag."   
  
"I've got a weird internal clock." Josh shrugged.  
  
"Among other things." Sam smiled.  
  
"So," Josh said playing with his toast.  
  
"Josh," Sam grinned leaning across the table, "ask me what you want to ask about Donna and be done with it."  
  
"What makes you think…"  
  
"Josh," Sam laughed, "shut up and ask."  
  
"Who's Frank?" Josh asked in a rush.  
  
"Frank?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"Frank," Josh repeated, "Is Donna seeming a guy named Frank?"  
  
"Frank!" Sam laughed, "You think that Donna's dating Frank?"  
  
"Well…yeah," Josh frowned.  
  
"Oh Josh," Sam said shaking his head, "you never cease to amuse me."  
  
"I'm glad that you find all of this so entertaining, you sick…"  
  
"Frank is Donna's assistant," Sam smiled, cutting Josh off.  
  
"Her assistant?" Josh asked incredulously.  
  
"Yup." Sam grinned.  
  
"So she's not dating him?" Josh asked enthusiastically.   
  
"Unless Donna's suddenly into grad students, no, she's not dating him."  
  
"Okay," Josh said letting out the breath that he was holding.  
  
"But if she's seeming someone else, I don't know." Sam shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean?" Josh asked confused.  
  
"I don't know if Donna's seeing someone right now."  
  
"Do you think she is?"   
  
Raising an amused eyebrow, Sam sipped his coffee slowly. "Why would you care?"  
  
"Sam," Josh growled.  
  
"What?" Sam asked innocently.  
  
"Is Donna seeing anyone?"  
  
"I don't know." Sam repeated, "I told you I didn't know."  
  
"Do you really not know, or are you just screwing with me?"   
Josh frowned.  
  
"I really don't know," Sam answered. "I thought that you didn't have any feelings for Donna."  
  
"Sam…" Josh warned.  
  
"I thought that…"  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Josh played with his fork. "It is entirely possible that I've had a change of heart."  
  
"Since when?" Sam demanded, leaning over the table. He's waited two years to hear Josh say those words.  
  
"Since two days ago."  
  
"Two days ago? What happened two days ago? Where were you?"  
  
"I was cornered in a plane and we were over the Pacific. It was either jump out of the plane or hear Kathleen out." Josh laughed, "The latter won."  
  
"So she knocked some sense into you?" Sam asked eager for details.  
  
"It is entirely possible that she made me see the light."  
  
"Josh," Sam moaned, "the cliché."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Josh nervously ran his hands through his hair. "As surprising as it may sound, that wasn't the hard part."  
  
Confused, Sam frowned at Josh. "It wasn't?"  
  
"The hard part is going to be getting Donna somewhere where I can talk to her."  
  
Fishing out his cell phone, Sam tossed it at Josh and watched as he deftly caught it. "Call her."  
  
"What?" Josh exclaimed.  
  
"Call her," Sam repeated, "Speed dial number 3."  
  
"Sam, I'm not just going to call her."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Sam demanded, "Call her!"  
  
"No!" Josh snapped.  
  
"Just call her and ask her to meet you for lunch, or   
something."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Josh put Sam's phone down on the table. "Seeing how she didn't say two words to me yesterday at lunch, do you really think that she's going to meet me for lunch?"

  
"You never know," Sam grinned, "Stranger things have happened."  
  
"I'm not calling her, Sam."  
  
"You can either call her, or I can tell her that I can't go to the wedding with her tomorrow." Sam threatened.  
  
"So?" Josh asked confused with where Sam was going with this.  
  
"If I don't go with Donna, than Abby is going to fix her up with some eligible bachelor, who will sweep her off her feet. Is that what you want?" Sam asked, "For Donna to swoon in the arms of another man?"  
  
Scowling at Sam, Josh set down his glass roughly. "That's   
evil Sam."  
  
"It's your choice, Josh."  
  
Glowering at Sam the entire time, Josh grabbed his phone and pressed #3.  
  
`~`~`~`~`  
  
Her skin warm and her limbs limp, Donna dragged herself out of her steam filled bathroom and back into reality. Shivering as the cool air washed over her flushed skin, Donna tightened her sash. Padding around her room and grabbing some clean clothes, Donna stopped when she watched the morning sunlight play across her bed. Her large, welcoming and comfortable bed. A bed that you could just sink into. A bed that was so inviting right now. Casting a quick look at her closed door and the sound of Frank Humming to himself as he made coffee and watched CNN, Donna threw caution to the wind and let herself sink down into the soft bed. Just five minutes. Five minutes and she would get up and get ready. Curling up under her duvet cover, Donna closed her eyes just as Frank yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Get your ass out of bed and get dressed!"  
  
Groaning, Donna pulled her blanket over her head and tried to hide from Frank.  
  
"Are you decent?" Frank asked knocking on Donna's door.  
  
"No," Donna moaned, "Go away."  
  
"To bad," Frank laughed, "I'm coming in anyway."  
  
Sighing, Donna peeked her wet head over the top of her covers. "How did you know that I was in bed?"  
  
Leaning against her doorjamb with his arms crossed and a smile dancing across his face, Frank shook his head. "Boss, you need to get up."  
  
"How did you know?" Donna frowned, not making any moves to get out of bed.  
  
"I've got three sisters," Frank grinned, "I know. Now get out of bed. The coffee's almost done."  
  
"Five more minutes," Donna whispered pulling the covers back over her head.  
  
"Now," Frank corrected pulling the duvet away from Donna, and leaving her with a thin sheet.  
  
"Who's the boss here?" Donna asked cracking an eye open to glare at Frank. Not an easy task considering the fact that her eyelid was drooping sleepily.

  
"You, but right now, I'm taking charge. I've got three little sisters. I know how you women work. You lie in bed till the last possible second and rush up when you realize that your time is up. And do you know who suffers while you apply eye makeup at a   
dangerous speed and angle? Me. That's right. Me. Now get up. I'm playing the role of honorary big brother this fine morning."  
  
"You're 7 years younger than me." Donna reminded him as she grabbed the duvet and pulled it back over her head. "Wake me up when the coffee is finished. Use any means possible. I promise in advance not to fire you. Now get out."  
  
"Whatever," Frank laughed closing the door behind him.  
  
Sighing happily, Donna closed her eyes just as her phone rang shrilly. At least that's what it felt like. She could have just closed her eyes, or have closed them ten minutes ago. The space between sleep and consciousness had a funny way of blurring the lines. Reaching her arm out blindly, Donna grabbed her phone off of her nightstand and pulled it under the cocoon of warmth that she'd formed. Squinting to look at the number under the mass of blankets, Donna had to stifle a groan as she answered her phone, "Sam, what could you possibly want this early in the morning?"  
  
"Ah…" Josh stuttered.  
  
"Sam?" Donna asked pulling herself into a sitting position on her bed. It must be her sleep-deprived mind and lack of oxygen from hiding under her smothering blankets that made Sam sound so weird. So different. So much like Josh. "You okay?"  
  
Before Josh even had a chance to stutter, Franks booming voice rang through Donna's townhouse. "Are you out of bed yet?"  
  
"Hold on, Sam." Donna sighed, "Yes!" she yelled back at Frank.  
  
"Liar!" Frank accused stirring a cup of coffee for himself, "Get your ass out of bed already and get dressed. You can't go to your meeting naked."  
  
Choking on his tongue, Josh felt his heart start to crack at the sound of Donna laughing at what the mystery man had just said.  
  
"I could try," Donna laughed.  
  
"Get dressed," Frank laughed, "I made you coffee. You're going to be late."  
  
Looking at the clock sitting on her nightstand, Donna had to admit that Frank had a point. "I'm coming!"  
  
"Don't make me come in there and dress you." Frank laughed, "Not that I have a problem with that."  
  
"Shut up," Donna replied getting out of bed and grabbing the clothes that she'd discarded earlier, "Listen Sam, I have to…"  
  
Clearing his throat, Josh pulled himself together. "It's not Sam."  
  
Her feet freezing beneath her, Donna had to remind herself to breath after a moment of silence feel between them. "Josh?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Ah, yeah, it's me."  
  
Dropping the shirt that she was holding, Donna clutched her phone with unnecessary force. "Josh?" Donna asked again.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"How did you get this number?" Donna asked surprised.  
  
"Sam," Josh answered. One-word answers, right now, that was all that he was capable off. As soon as he could start to breath again, he could bend over and pick up the shattered remains of his heart and then, he would be more eloquent.  
  
"Oh," Donna said stupidly.  
  
"Listen," Josh said clearing his throat, "I can let you go if you're busy."  
  
"I'm not…"  
  
"Donnatella!" Frank bellowed, his best imitation of how Sam yelled for her when he came by her office.  
  
"I'll let you go." Josh said curtly.  
  
Holding the dead phone, Donna opened and closed her mouth with bewilderment. Sitting down heavily on her bed, Donna fell back against her mattress. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
So...........whatcha think?  
  
-lucy  
"http://lucy_mars.tripod.com"  



End file.
